


The Starbucks Cup

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, fluff sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 2,364A/N: This was written for @thing-you-do-with-that-things’ Hiatus Week 5 Challenge with the prompt, “Please refrain from shooting her, we need her for later.” Towards fluff but not overly fluffy per se, has action, a bitchy women, a Starbucks cup and Crowley. :D





	The Starbucks Cup

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/162326549671/the-starbucks-cup)

 

You started belting out, “Shake It Off,” by Taylor Swift to your heart's content as you drove down the lonely highway to a small Starbucks in a podunk town. Your singing might have been a little off key but you didn’t mind and there was no one there to glare at you, something to be said about driving alone. You moved your shoulders to the beat and as you got to the stoplight, you tapped your hands on the steering wheel enjoying the long ride over. When you suddenly heard a low chuckle next to you. The sudden sound had you jumping nearly to the ceiling. You knew Crowley would be coming, of course. This was a joint hunt but man, did his sudden appearance scare you. You would have to put a bell on that man.

 

 

Crowley smirked at you, taking in your appearance before speaking. “Didn’t mean to frighten you, pet.”

 

 

 

“You didn’t,” you state with a smile, the lie rather obvious. “You’d think after being married to you, I’d get used to it.”

 

 

 

Crowley chuckled in response. “Sorry for the delay. I was hoping to join you sooner but my meeting ran over. You can’t imagine how slowly demons process pertinent information. Had to make sure Hell could run itself for a few days.”

 

 

 

“You’re here now; that’s all that matters,” you replied with a smile.

 

 

 

Crowley sighed deeply. “I have no idea why you insist upon -.”

 

 

“You’re the King of Hell and I’m a Winchester, a hunter no less. We make it work, we’re married. But it’s been awhile since we spent a chunk of time together, just the two of us. So sit back and enjoy some “us” time. You know, it’s kind of nice, given what we do and what we deal with: to just pretend for a moment that we’re just two people in love doing something normal; just a normal couple taking a road trip together.”

 

 

“Not quite a road trip, darling. We're going to locate a demonic turncoat and strongly suggest she tell us who put her up to it, since this particular demon is not only star-struck with me but a complete moron. She lacks the ingenuity to rebel against me.”

 

 

“Strongly suggest?” you briefly looked over at him. “What are we? The mob? Using euphemisms?”

 

 

Crowley smiled at that, “We’re better. We rule Hell.”

 

 

“That we do.” After a few seconds you added, “I’m glad it’s just us.”

 

 

“As you said, some alone time, even if we’re technically still on the job.”

 

 

You smiled at that comment. “So the demon works at a Starbucks in the middle of nowhere?”

 

 

“The poor girl lacks the creativity and the smarts I would hope my demonic employees have. She is trying to evade capture, not understanding that I own her soul. I happen to know where every one of my demons are at any given time. What King would I be if I didn’t?”

 

 

“And quite the King you are; so powerful and…” your eyes darted to his crotch briefly before they moved up to his face. You gave him a quick little flirty wink.

 

 

Crowley growled at your desire, only heightening it. A girl could get wet from that possessive growl. “Down kitten. You’ll have time to play with Daddy to your heart’s content.”

 

 

You smirked over at your King, “I look forward to it. I didn’t schedule another hunt so after we finish this one -.”

 

 

Crowley held up his hand as if to stop your train of thought. “This is not a hunt, Love. This is recon.”

 

 

“Uh huh, sure. Whatever makes you happy, babe. I’ll be happy to get some coffee. I wonder what she’s like? You know I’ve been driving the whole way through. I’m used to it. I do this for the boys after all. What good are hunters, if they take a week to get to there?”

 

 

Crowley really looked over at you. He took in the small yawn, the bags under your eyes and the way you effortlessly rambled slightly. He clearly arrived at the right time. “If you insist on driving, at least let me drive the rest of the way.”

 

 

“You know how to drive?” you asked curiously.

 

 

“I know how to do a lot of things,” he added in a sultry tone.

 

 

“Indeed you do,” you confirmed in an equally sultry tone.

 

 

You pulled into the rest stop and ran to the bathroom, welcoming the much needed break. You stretched out your limbs and slowly walked over to the small shop getting a few snacks to tide you over. Hungry and uncaffeinated you was not a fun you. But you doubted this place would actually have actual drinkable coffee, so your need for coffee would have to carry on. It was still early in the afternoon, so there wasn’t a huge line; which was good. The demon you were tracking was getting off soon and you wanted to nab her as soon as possible after her shift ended.

 

 

Crowley stood by your car waiting for you. You ran into his open arms, content to feel his body against yours. In no time, the hug turned passionate as he kissed you. The kiss wasn’t rough but it wasn’t gentle either: the emotions and longing you both felt for one another evident in the passionate way your lips fused with his and his with yours. That week and a half of separation was clearly rough for the both of you. You smiled at him as you both pulled away, lust clearly in your eyes but you had a job to do. You had to get this demon in order to make it safe for the both of you and your future children. Couldn’t have rogue demons trying to pick you off. Death to rogue demons first; sex later.

 

 

Crowley opened the door for you like the gentleman he was. He slowly got back onto the road and in three minutes you were out. He chuckled at that. He guessed you were exhausted and he was happy to drive the rest of the way there. You always felt safe with Crowley there and the chance to just let go and sleep was too tempting to pass up.

 

 

Your dreams were peaceful and happy. Crowley drove content to be with you, rather enjoying being able to pretend to be a normal couple. He found driving rather peaceful and every so often he looked over at you, smiling. You slept the entire way there and only woke up when Crowley kissed you much like Sleeping Beauty.

 

 

You walked out of the car together, holding hands as you got your battle faces on.

 

 

“Hello, welcome to Starbucks,” the demon barista said with a rather fake smile that only matched her equally simulated happy tone.

 

 

Wasn’t she a delight?

 

 

Crowley was behind you, looking at the sugary confections but when he came into view of the barista, she beamed at him and giggled. “Hello, Sir. What can I get for you?” She completely ignored you and turned her body to block you from view.

 

 

Damn groupies.

 

 

Crowley gave her a tense smile and turned to you, “I’m fine. What would -.”

 

 

The barista pretended to not see you, talking again only to Crowley, “What brings you to this neck of the woods? Is it for little old me?”

 

 

If this wasn’t textbook delusional behavior, you weren’t sure what else it would look like.

 

 

Crowley grew slightly irritated at the sycophantic demon supposedly there to serve them coffee; though there was no coffee conversation to be had!

 

 

Worst employee ever.

 

 

You were growing impatient with the back and forth. “We’re here, in a Starbucks, for coffee?” you said in a huff.

 

 

She still ignored you and looked over at Crowley instead. “And why are you here, my King?”

 

 

Crowley looked at her confused and angry, “The King you betrayed, you mean?” Crowley didn’t care for the barista ignoring you; you were his wife. Crowley kissed your forehead and grabbed your waist into his side, his arms around your back. “What would you like, pumpkin?” he asked in a sweet tone as he looked down into your eyes. You smiled up at him. He moved his mouth to your ear to whisper to you.

 

 

 

The barista’s face changed from a happy expression to one of controlled anger. She watched how Crowley was holding you, his arm wrapped around you. Crowley was just whispering choices but the two of you played it up, pretending that he was whispering sweet nothings. You giggled and smiled at him before you spoke. You smirked at her pained expression.

 

 

 

“I’ll have a caramel macchiato, medium, soy milk and whipped cream with extra caramel on top because sometimes it can be a tad bitter after the caramel drops to the bottom to the cup.”

 

 

She gave you a blank look as if you said, “The wallpaper is drying.” Before she punched it into the machine she turned to you again. “Are you sure you want a medium? You gotta keep up your figure for this one; he’s a King afterall.” She looked back at him and in a sultry voice and added, “He deserves the very best.”

 

 

You ignored her comment and held up your left hand. “And trust me darling, he’s getting it.” Crowley held up his hand as well, displaying his simple, yet elegant band.

 

 

She scoffed, “Forgive me my Queen,“ she spit out, literally with spit flying into your face. “What is your name?” she asked, quick and angry.

 

 

You told her it happily and she scribbled something down presumably your name. Crowley flashed his red eyes, as a warning meant to deter her from being an ass; but she took it as a sexy come on, winking at him.

 

 

This demon was incredible, nothing deterred her: not even a ring on his finger. Crowley’s arm stayed around the back of your waist as he guided you to the back to wait for your coffee.

 

 

After a short time, she swayed over to you both. She gave you both cups, even though Crowley clearly didn’t order anything. But what was on his cup wasn’t coffee, it was a cup with lipstick on it and her number. Crowley didn’t have to look at your face to know how furious you were. Crowley leaned in and whispered, “Please refrain from shooting her, we need her for later.”

 

 

“I really hate her,” you ground out, forcing a smile when she met your eyes while she made someone else's coffee.

 

 

“I do as well. No one disrespects my Queen but we can’t just kill her here. We need to know who else was involved in the rebellion,” Crowley growled.

 

 

“Clearly she’s smitten with you, so whoever was talking in her ear telling her to rebel, lied to her saying she’ll get you in the end. She seemed surprised that we were married though; nearly all of Hell knows and even some hunters.”

 

 

Crowley nodded, absorbing the information as you both stepped aside. He literally lit the cup she gave him on fire, burning it and putting the ashes in the trashcan. You quirked your eyebrows at his dramatics. Thankfully no one was around to see a cup bursting into it flames all of a sudden. That would have been hard to explain.

 

 

“When does she get off?” you questioned.

 

 

“In about two minutes.”

 

 

“Perfect.” You finally looked down at your cup looking forward to drinking your delicious coffee. But when you drank it, it was so horrible, you spit it out and gagged immediately. “Oh my god what is this?” you cried out.

 

 

Crowley took the cup and drank it himself. “This is disgusting. Is there hot sauce in there?”

 

 

“There most definitely is! She wasted good coffee?! Who does that? Is nothing sacred to demons?! You know how I get with no coffee.”

 

 

“Even the demons keep their distance, pet.” As Crowley said that, he slowly stepped back from you. You gave him a small frown before noticing for the first time the name she put on the cup.

 

 

“That fucking bitch! Oh my god! Look how she butchered my name and she editorialized! That isn’t even close to my name! And I’m not a bitch.”

 

 

As if butchering your name to high heaven wasn’t enough, she drew a demon next to a princess and then a small dragon. How she had time to draw was beyond you. Did she honestly use her powers for this? She put Crowley’s name next to the devil drawing with a crown on its head and the Princess had her name which was apparently Jaimie, and the dragon was you. Very clever and oh so not high school. Oh no, not petty either, no. Next to the dragon was the word, “Bitch.” You didn’t even have words to describe exactly how you felt. You desperately wanted to end this demon NOW. Crowley was absolutely livid when he looked down and saw what was on the cup.

 

 

The demon chose that second to walk out of the door. She saw the two of you standing there furious with her.

 

 

You stepped in front of Crowley, blocking her view. “One, no one fucks with my King. That’s right we’re married. He’s MINE. Two, no one attempts to belittle me. And I’m sure as shit not a bitch. Takes one to know one, honey. And three, my name is not this!” you said holding up the cup.

 

 

Then, before she could even get a word out, you punched her lights out. Maybe it was because you hit her with such force, or the gravity pulling her hard to the ground, or just the sheer shock but she was out from one punch. Ha.

 

 

Crowley walked up to you, smirking down at the demon, “And that’s why I love you, my fiery Queen. No demon stands a chance against you, love.”

 

 

“No demon stands a chance against us, my King. Let’s get her in the trunk and get to the bottom of this mystery and find out which of our demons are unfaithful to the crown.”

 

 

“My thought exactly, love.”

 


End file.
